1. Field of the Invention Medical Infusion Systems
The present invention is in the technical area of infusion delivery systems, and pertains more particularly to a method for connecting a cartridge to a delivery system for the precise delivery of the medicine.
2. Description of Related Art
Infusions systems include many mechanisms to attach a cartridge to the delivery mechanism via a piston rod. Some mechanisms are very well known in the art as well as the challenges with ensuring a quick, simple, precise connection. What is needed in the art is a simple, quick, precise connection method that will ensure precise delivery of the liquid.